Spying
by TheOtherUsernamesWereTaken
Summary: The Cahill's and Kabra's are each given missions that join them together once again. Their missions are easy but then, something goes wrong as usual and their "easy" mission turns extremely complex and not so easy.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has been revised and re-edited. It's not only gonna be romance and humor right now. It'll have a plot though you won't see it for a while.** **Also, this is before Medusa plot ever happens. **

**Disclaimer: No.**

******_The Kabra Mansion..._**

Ian and Natalie were sitting on the balcony of the Kabra mansion, Ian was laying down on one of the lounge chairs checking his email. Natalie, sat on a cushion starring up at the cloudy sky with a thoughtful expression on her face, her lips were twitching as if she was fighting a smile. Ian was just about to close his laptop and join Natalie in staring at the gloomy sky. That is, until his laptop made a sound that was quite like a doorbell, telling him he had just received a new email from the Lucian HQ.

SUBJECT: MISSION FROM CATHY CAGAYAN

From: Neal Xavier

To: Ian Kabra

Hellooo to you, my partially insane Lucian branch leader! I have got a mission from Cathy. Yes! She gave me a mission, she said even if you are the branch leader and act like a 56 year old, you really are only 16 and still a teenager, and she's the adult so she gave me something to do. But I think you'd like to do it way more than me. My mission, which is now yours, is to spy on the Cahills! For a week! So you get to see the girl you've been obsessing over for like, the past two years! Just friends, my behind! Have fun man! Get over to HQ tomorrow morning and we'll get you a disguise.

Ian smiled so big his face would've split in half, but then he groaned. There had to be a catch. He scrolled down and there was.

P.S. Jason's going with you because Cathy doesn't trust you to be alone. And you have to take Natalie, Cathy also doesn't want her to have dart practice with James again, he just got out of the hospital.

Ian face palmed himself. Well, even if his highly annoying cousin and equally annoying sibling were going with him, this would still be great! He then proceeded in telling Natalie. Natalie only smirked, the signature Kabra smirk and nodded. Then as soon as he was done telling and had gone away with a unbelievably goofy big smile on his face, she pulled out her phone and sent a text to three people.

The text read "Lal si oggin ccaodrign ot lnap".

_**Outside of the Cahill Manor...**_

Nellie was in Hawaii still on her vacation because the last vacation of hers, had been ruined by Dan and Natalie's prank war. Fiske also had left for Hawaii, but for different reasons. Currently Amy was sitting outside the huge Cahill mansion, looking at the perfectly clear sky of Boston. The sun shone down on her face like a spotlight and a cool breeze blew making Amy's red hair float around and tickle her, she felt the grass blades with her hands and had a calm smile on her face. She could hear the bees buzzing near a tree, and could see and hear two little robins chirping on a tree. She smiled, it felt so great, the peaceful and soothing calmness-

"AAAAAAAAAMY! WE'VE GOT AN EMAIL!" Dan cried out racing out the door of the mansion with a silver laptop in his arms. Amy groaned, then gave Dan a death glare. Dan rolled his eyes, and gave her the laptop. It was an email from Madrigal HQ. Amy bit her lip, please not another Vesper attack she prayed silently biting her lip, as she clicked the email with the little white arrow.

SUBJECT: Spy mission from Fiske!

From: Jason Black

To: Daniel Cahill & Amy Cahill

Hello all! It's me, your favorite Lucian converted into Madrigal agent! Whazzup? You've got a mission my dear friends! Fiske assigned me the job of spying but sadly, I've already gotten myself booked with something else, and so Fiske has asked me to find someone else to do it. Your mission is to spy on Ian and Natalie to see their Lucian behavior if you know what I mean, just in case they're any bit suspicious. Come one! Come all! To your lovely lovely mission. Also, Jada is going with you! HAVEEE FUNNN!

When Amy had finished reading the email, she had a blank look on her face. She turned to Dan and thought for awhile.

"We're not doing it," She stated simply after a moment of silence. Strangely, Dan looked crestfallen and a tiny bit annoyed. Amy thought Dan would've hated it more than she would.

"Er... But we have to! Jason's counting on us!" Dan cried waving his hands around.

"No, it said Jada's going with us, I'll ask Lily and James to substitute for us! Besides, you dont even wanna go! Do you?" she added the last part curiously.

"But James just got out of the hospital!"

"We'll ask Ron then! What are you hiding Daniel Cahill?"

"Well... I, um-uh-ermm-" Amy's jade eyes met her brother's.

"Tell me Daniel Cahill."

"Like Natalie." Dan finished lamely.

Amy's mouth dropped open, and all she could think was he's sooo lying but there's a chance... NO! Dan and Natalie hate each other, that's as known as the fact that the sky is blue and the grass is green, but this would be good blackmail material. Amy sighed.

"Since when?" She finally asked.

"The, umm, last branch meeting but we going or what?" He asked bluntly, his face red, with anger and embarrassment. Amy slowly nodded, still looking shell-shocked. Soon after a while, Amy had gotten over her shock and gone inside that's when Dan pulled out his phone and texted three certain people "hses' oggni".

**Honestly, you lot are smart, you can figure out the text code can't you? Hopefully you will... This will be interesting eh?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hummm... Maybe I do on a parallel universe!**

_**At the Cahill Manor...**_

"Amy, wakeee up," Dan whisper-yelled, and poked his sister cautiously, knowing full well that waking her up was as dangerous as waking up a sleeping lion, maybe more dangerous. As he poked Amy's sleeping form, he thought of the plan. Amy, of course, had been through Madrigal training and had gotten even smarter but so had Dan, hopefully smart enough to pull off "The Plan", Dan walked away from Amy and decided to look at the text Nealan had sent him.

He pulled out his phone, and scrolled down to see it. It read "Don't let them know anything, dont' text Natalie or they'll suspect something, text only us three. And I know you're worrying, trying to trick your older sis, who can detect a lie from a mile but don't worry man! We got this, k?". That was all it said, and it wasn't in code or anything, simple as heck right? It seemed like a total failure but still, Dan had a feeling this would work. The whole mission really did not seem that important but still. Amy going on and on about a certain British person was getting old and this would put an end to it if all went right.

He smirked, but then frowned I'm becoming a Lucian! God help me! he thought frantically before entering Amy's room again. He proceeded in poking her forehead till she finally mumbled "I'm awake Dan," And then punched him in the shoulder.

_**At the Kabra Mansion..**_

Ian and Natalie sat at the Kabra dining table eating pancakes made by their personal chefs. Ian was blabbing about Amy and how pretty her red hair was, and such while Natalie just yawned, stared at her fork, and looked as if she'd heard Ian's blabbing countless times. Then all of a sudden, the doorbell rang, making Natalie look up from studying her fork and made Ian pause his blabbing.

One of their butlers answered the door and let the guest in, Ian thanked the butler and then waited for the guest to come in. Jason Black, a boy who matched Ian's impressive height of six feet came in through the door, and took a seat next to Natalie. He had short spiky gelled hair, pale skin, and frosty blue eyes. You'd think just by how his eyes looked that he was a serious type of person, but the crooked smile with the always present laugh lines said otherwise.

"Hey hey! What's up Sir Cobra! Haven't seen you in a while, you look great Nat!" he said winking at Natalie and giving Ian a dashing smile. Natalie giggled at Ian's reaction at being called "Sir Cobra".Ian banged his head on the table lightly, this was gonna be a long week. Jason laughed at Ian, for he, Jason, was on this mission with mostly one job! Drive Ian crazy, and make it all a bit more humorous.

"So, why are you here now Jason? I thought we were supposed to meet you at HQ, to like get our disguises?" Natalie questioned.

"Yeah, uh, Jada's got other things to do other than help y'all with your disguises so we'll all just be not wearing any disguises and hang around with the Cahill kids, you know, nothing fancy on this or they'll suspect us. So, the Cahills'll be visiting VA, we're going there in twenty minutes. Our job is to figure out why they're there," Jason replied, strangely looking a bit nervous, along with Natalie. Ian just gave them both a quizzical look and shrugged.

The Kabra's were to pack and head to the airport quickly, they were given about twenty minutes. Strangely, Natalie was already packed.

_**At the Cahill Manor...**_

By now, Amy and Dan had finished eating breakfast and had washed the dishes too and then they had packed their stuff. So currently they were waiting for Jada to arrive, standing on their huge lawn with suitcases.

"Sooo, you really like Natalie?" Amy asked casually, well, attempted to ask casually.

"Uhhh... Hmm, well you see... Hey, look, Jada's here!" Dan grinned as he pointed at the black ferrari F460 drove onto their driveway. When a slim figure stepped out of the ridiculously sleek looking car, Dan was literally drooling, not at the girl, but at the car. Though I suppose some normal teenagers might've drooled over both the car and the girl both. Jada always looked like she had just stepped out of a Victoria's secret magazine.

She had a cinnamon skin tone, a tan that showed she was a fan of warm tropical places and enjoyed being outdoors. Her eyes were a odd almost golden color that was both intriguing and different. At that moment, her waist-length hair was tied into a frizzy messy bun. She was a Madrigal agent and was a very good friend of the Cahill children.

"Helloooo dear cousins! How y'all been?" she said loudly, as she gave Dan and Amy a hug, laughing.

"Hey Jada, when are we starting on the mission?" Amy asked hugging her back. Amy stepped back, along with Dan, to hear her answer but for some reasons she had a smirk on her face, as if she was about to pull a huge prank or something.

"Well, you're not gonna need disguises actually, you're gonna do this the old way! You're gonna go to Virginia, and then figure out what they're up to there," she answered, and looked as if she was fighting a smile, and Dan seemed to be doing the same. Amy gave them a confused look, but they both just shrugged.

"Let's go then Ames, we're flying there." Dan said smiling innocently. _Wonder who they're pranking, wish they'd tell m_e, _I_ _love_ _a_ _good prank_ Amy thought before getting into Jada's car.

**Yes, very useless, no? Well, I'll have the next chapter up reallyyyy soon! This was just a teensy filler, and all of you who guessed the texts were right! :D yay you all are smart! Review please :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Jason stepped out of the private airport with Natalie and Ian in tow under the blue cloudless August sky of Virginia, with a noticeable frown on his face.

"We're staying at the Comfort Inn, and please don't complain, threaten, or poison anyone at the hotel." Jason said bluntly, which made Ian look a bit upset, or maybe he had imagined it. He hurriedly started walking towards a black Lexus. Natalie rushed to the car and took the shotgun seat while Ian sat in the back, and put his headphones in, listening to whatever music Kabra's listen to. Jason steered the car, looking grim and only the slightest bit annoyed. Natalie looked back towards Ian who was nodding off, with his headphones still in, she then looked at Jason pointedly but decided to not bother him after she saw a thoughtful look on his face.

In truth, Ian was perfectly awake just feeling tired from the flight. He glanced out the window, and saw that there was another car right next to them. Looking out of the front window was a girl with fiery red hair and bright green eyes. _She looks like Amy! Jet lag must be getting to me. What are the chances of her being here?_ he thought before the other car sped off.

In the shotgun seat, Natalie was getting tired of the silence and Jason had refused to let her turn the radio on.

"Jason! What is it?" She finally burst out glaring at the boy's serious face. All he did was laugh and say,

"You'll see kiddo, you'll see. Hey, you know who Amy and Ian remind me of?"

"Hmm?" Natalie answered raising her eyebrows at the boy.

"You know in Ben 10, there's this girl in the episodes named Gwen, and she's a redhead with green eyes. Then, there's this guy, Kevin, dark skinned and has dark eyes and likes the redhead. And the funniest thing! He's tried to kill her too!"

Natalie couldn't help it, she started laughing, then she blinked. You know it'd be funny, Ian dressing like a guy from a cartoon.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Jada and co. arrived at the Comfort Inn about two minutes after the Kabra's and Jason. Amy opened the glass doors, and stepped into the hotel "lobby" which was a elegant circular domed building a quarter of a mile away from the actual hotel which towered over everything. Soon as she stepped in, she glanced around, seeing there were only three people besides Jada, Dan, and herself. One of them was a silver haired lady sitting behind the sign-in desk. She seemed to be explaining something to the other two were teenagers. One of the kids was a dark skinned girl with a elegant looking braid. The person standing next to her was a pale boy with dark hair. And then, Amy looked up, and for a second her heart stopped beating, and she couldn't think of any words to say about what she saw. It looked like those tinted glass walls you see in fancy castles.

It looked stunning, and amazed her greatly. The ceiling was a glass dome, and the glass had been tinted with what seemed like a thousand small floral designs, all differently colored. It looked as if a person had put a lifetime's worth of work into those little designs. The sun shined through the tinted glass, and filled the place with a soft rainbow glow, and in the center of the whole place, under the light, a beautiful and unbelievably gorgeous water fountain stood mightily, made of obsidian.

Amy glanced behind herself, to see Dan standing frozen with his mouth agape while Jada laughed at the reactions of the Cahill kids, and gave Dan a playful shove to remind him they had something to do. Jada and Dan walked towards the silver haired lady as Amy kept looking around herself. When She walked towards the fountain to get a closer look at it, the redhead felt someone staring at the back of her head. She quickly turned around, ready to attack the person if they were a Vesper spy or something like that. But it wasn't, it was a handsome dark skinned boy, with short black hair staring up at the ceiling. He had probably been outside and had just entered. Apparently, he had also noticed Amy looking at him, because he suddenly stopped looking at the ceiling and turned his gaze on her. For the second time in these few minutes, she was at a loss of words to say and had the breath knocked out of me.

"Amy? Is that you love?" Ian said quizzically looking at the red headed girl. Amy stood perfectly still for a while. Did the Kabra's follow us here?

"Hnuh? Why are you here?" Amy blurted the last part out. Mentally, she slapped herself while thinking _Smooth, real smooth Amy._

"Erm, we're on vacation, why're you here?" He answered.

"Oh, uh, we're visiting some old non-Cahill friends of ours," She hurriedly said, thanking the heavens she hadn't stuttered. In her head, Amy prayed to god that he didn't figure out they were actually on spy mission. Then all of a sudden, she felt a hand on her shoulder and almost jumped high enough to break the ceiling. She turned around quickly, and saw that it was the pale skinned boy from the sign-in desk.

"Jas-"

"I'm here with the Kabra's and vacationing here too, that other mission of mine got cancelled." He cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Ian, go upstairs and get yourself changed, or go upstairs, we're gonna hang out in the pool for a while k man? Same goes for you Amester. And, here's your room keys!" He tossed Ian a room key, and Amy another one then hurriedly started walking back towards Jada, Dan, and Natalie before the redhead and brunette could say anything.

"Um, well, which room are you staying in?" Amy asked Ian turning towards him.

"Room 140, and you?"

"141..." Amy said slowly just now realizing their rooms would be next to each other.

Ian had the politeness to act like he felt that was awkward too, but in his head he was doing a happy dance. He studied Amy's blushing face for a little bit, taking in her green eyes and beautiful red hair. Then he realized he was staring, and had made Amy blush even harder.

"So, err, let's go then," Ian said casually as Amy nodded. They stepped out of the glass domed building, and started walking towards the hotel building. All of a sudden, to Amy, the hotel looked like it had been moved magically and was now a mile away from them.

"How's Daniel doing?" Ian interrupted the silence.

"He's just fine, what about Natalie?"

"Great," And like that the two were back in Silent Awkward City.

"This is a really great conversation! Got lots of detail," Ian said sarcastically after a minute, making Amy laugh. She has a lovely laugh, Ian thought smiling at the girl, once again making her blush. The two walked in silence for the rest of the walk. When they finally reached their rooms, Ian asked Amy if she was going to the pool and when she answered yes, he nodded. The redhead and brunette both went into their rooms, never noticing that there was person walking only a few feet away from them.

The person was no one other than Natalie, who had a really smug look on her face. She walked away from the rooms, and pulled out her glittery pink phone.

"Jada, they're coming to the pool!" She whispered into the sparkly device. On the other line, a couple of laughs were heard before Natalie pressed the hang up button.

"Lovesick gits, the whole lot of them." She muttered to herself, smirking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**NOTES THAT I SUGGEST YOU READ: To all those who care or are annoyed by OC's, sorry for the presence of them in this story. I don't much like them either. Though I had to add them as fill-ins, and I promise you they will not be super stuck up... Hopefully... If it annoys anyone reading this. Please PM or leave me a review and I will remove them instantly or down play them. Mostly THEY ARE THERE FOR HUMOR. Also, I'm sorry for my terrible writing in the beginning AND ANOTHER THING... This story has a plot . it's not romance and humor. Now, I'm sorry for all these words, you may read.**

Ian was dressed like a perfect male model of course. He had put on a pair of shorts (designer of course), and a black plaid shirt with a pair of black Nike sandals. Ian felt ridiculous as he looked at himself in the mirror. This was the most casual he had ever dressed but it was all worth it he reminded himself. Amy seemed to like guys who dressed casually but still, Ian decided to put something on that would show he was a Kabra. As he searched for something casual but Kabra worthy, his eyes landed on his dart gun. He had brought it because of usual Kabra habit. No matter where you were, if you were a Cahill, someone was always trying to kill you. Something in his mind told him to pick up the gun. The amber-eyed boy glanced at the gun, then out the floor-to-ceiling windows. No one dangerous was outside, only some vacationers and they didn't look particularly dangerous. Yet the feeling tugged at him like crazy. Ian ignored it, and went out the door.

Though most people hardly realize it, they have a sixth sense almost. A sense that warns you of danger even if your other five senses don't pick it up. It was Ian's sixth sense that took control over him before he could close his room door. The Kabra went inside his room, picked up his gun, shoved three extra paralyzing toxic darts in, and put the gun in the waistband of his shorts before he had any idea what he was doing. _Better safe than sorry _were his last thoughts before he walked towards the elevator leading him downstairs.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The pool area was a huge place, the pool was not that big but it was still impressive. In the middle of it, there seemed to be a stone circle with four lounge chairs that doubled as massage chairs and swung back and forth. A little farther away from the pool, there was a bar that was loaded with refreshing looking drinks but no one looked after it. Lastly, from a hidden stereo, music from the movie _Rio_ played. It all seemed like a multimillionaire's playpen .

Dan and Natalie were trying to shove each other into the pool as Jada and Jason relaxed on lounge chairs near the edge of the pool. A few feet away from them, three men seemed to be drinking iced-tea. All of them were physically well built and in their early twenties, and were laughing and talking about various random things. Strangely, the whole hotel had few people there. Most of them seemed to be rich young newly-wed couples who were touring the historic sights of Virginia or ultra-rich businessmen. All in all, the Comfort Inn was real classy and not very crowded.

"You stupid little peasent! Ugh! I hate you!" Natalie shrieked seething with rage, shaking her hair much like a dog. Dan had finally succeeded in shoving her into the pool. Said blonde boy was howling with laughter literally.

"Gotcha Cobra!" Dan managed to say in between his laughter. This time, as Dan was laughing, Natalie had a wicked smile on her face. She kicked Dan right in the small of his back. Dan was not an idiot, and a second after Natalie kicked him, he got into a perfect diving position, and landed in the pool gracefully, grinning ear to ear still. Now Dan tried to pull Natalie into the pool, trying to grab her arm. Everything seemed absolutely ordinary as Natalie and Dan fussed and Jada and Jason laughed. The three men sent smiles their way.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When Amy stepped out of her room, there was a brochure of the hotel in front of her door that had probably fallen out from a tourist's hands. It stated in colorful letters that Comfort Inn was newly created by a multimillionaire named Mr. Llihac. Thanks to the brochure, Amy also found out that the hotel was large enough and fancy enough to have two pools. An indoor swimming pool which was somewhere in the hotel, and the outdoor pool which was connected to the lobby where Dan, Natalie, Jada, and Jason probably were. After about ten minutes of randomly wandering down hallways, she had stumbled into Ian who also seemed to look a little lost. He wouldn't admit it of course, he was a Kabra, Kabra's don't get lost. And more importantly, he was a Kabra man, and men don't ask for direction. In silence, the two just acknowledged each other with a hello. Ian took charge and started walking. He looked so utterly confident, Amy decided to just follow him.

First they went into a brightly lit hallway with various doors to gyms or studio's on either side, then they walked down polished stairs, and found themselves in another brightly lit corridor, which led them to a balcony. They traced their steps back, and finally appeared in another long hallway, there were many doors here. They seemed to be doors to more rooms for vacationers. Other than Amy and Ian, the silver haired lady from the lobby was there too a few feet away, talking on a phone to her staff most likely.

"Let's go ask that lady over there!" Amy smiled, walking toward's the lady's direction but Ian grabbed her arm, jerking her back.

"Why bother? I can totally find my way out of here, it was just that turn we made that confused me." The Kabra insisted, giving her a confident arrogant grin with perfect teeth, he always seemed so sure of himself and could never bring himself to admit he was just dead _wrong_.

"Ian, please, you're lost. Suck up your hurt pride." Amy gave him a glare, suddenly annoyed at the idiot Kabra, she wrenched her arm out of his hand and almost stomped to the lady leaving a surprised Kabra behind.

"Miss, could you please help?" Amy asked politely, tapping the lady on the shoulder.

"Of course! What would you like?" Her voice was unusually high pitched.

"Where's the outdoor pool?"

"Oh, just take a turn from here into that hallway! You'll see a elevator, take the elevator down to the first floor, and then you'll be out of the hotel! Then when you get to the lobby, there's a blue door, and that'll lead you out to the pool." The lady pointed to her left, a big friendly smile on her face. For some reason, Amy thought she didn't look old at all, there was no wrinkles on her face, and her eyes were unusually clear, the lady also seemed to be a little bit bulky. Amy ignored all this, thanked the lady, and walked huffily to the elevator, with Ian following. He looked like a sad puppy, but also managed to look smug at the same time.

As the elevator landed on the first floor, Amy walked out not even looking at Ian. As Amy began a fast paced annoyed walk out the door of the hotel and to the lobby, Ian tried to match her pace and did so easily. For some reason, this annoyed Amy, and she walked faster but again, Ian caught up with no effort. Now she really was bothered, and started a slow jog to the lobby but again, Ian just quickened his pace. Amy suddenly broke into a run for the lobby, which seemed a mile away. The redheaded girl didn't know why she did all this, all she knew was that she was annoyed and Ian whatever-his-middle-name-was Kabra was a moron.

Ian smirked, the usual signature Kabra thing and sprinted. He gave Amy a small playful salute, and ran ahead of her smiling. Amy's brilliant eyes literally seemed to gleam, and she sped up, passing Ian, now she was the one who gave Ian a salute, and found herself smiling as she raced into the lobby of Comfort Inn.

By the time they were inside the lobby under the intricate dome of it, they were both actually laughing.

"That was interesting." Ian said after the laughter subsided, a smile decorated his face, not a smirk or a arrogant grin but a happy sort of smile. Amy couldn't help but nod and smile back.

_Maybe he's not that bad.. _She thought as she walked into the pool area. Jada waved at her and gestured for her and Ian to come over. Amy passed by Dan and Natalie, they had both given up fighting each other and just silently sipped on some fancy French smoothie.

"Y'all took looong, eh? Any special reason?" Jada gave Amy and Ian wicked grin, that made them blush.

"I didn't know where the pool was, and Cobra here, got me lost. We asked some lady, and she helped us." Amy explained. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed the three men yards away from them. Habits from the clue hunt told her to keep her eyes open.

"Kabra, thank you very much _dearie_." Ian smirked at Amy, and Amy gave him a quick death glare for the nickname, but her attention was fixed on one of the men near them. He'd just stood up to go get a drink. As he did, he stretched a little, and that's when Amy saw it. As the man stretched, his shirt rose up a bit and revealed something. In the waistband of the man's shorts, there was the butt of a gun. Amy instantly knew what it was, a Heckler and Koch USP, a sleek looking but real nasty piece of work. Amy visibly tensed and stiffened.

"Ames?" Dan inquired, walking over to her with Natalie. He knew something was wrong.

"They've got a gun, and I think they're Vespers." Amy spoke softly, hoping that the men would not realize that they'd seen it and they'd have a chance to escape. Ian, Natalie, Dan, Jason, and Jada all glanced at said people not moving their heads as that would cause them to be suspicious.

One of the men had felt something wrong, and sensed that there was an odd silence coming from the other group and turned. A small grin appeared on his face. _Finally._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

There was a moment of absolute silence as the Cahill children all got into position, grabbing whatever they could. Dan and Natalie had their smoothie glasses in hand, ready to throw. Jason took a martial arts, balancing all his weight on his heels. Amy also got into a professional martial arts position, while Ian reached for his dart gun. Jada took one look at him, and snatched the dart gun away. For a second, Ian was shocked but then the boy remembered something from a long time ago when he had first met Jada at some Cahill archery practice at their HQ. Jada had three darts in hand, and there were exactly there targets. The red bulls-eye dots were about as big as pencil dots yet somehow, when Jada threw the darts each hit their target perfectly. All of them were great fighters really and each had some special skill.

Accuracy for Jada, speed for Jason, Ian had strength, experience and perfected balance, and Natalie knew just about every weak point in a human body. Amy and Dan had the most useful gift, they were resourceful and fought in ways that the Vesper agents probably would not expect. Yet knowing all this, Ian still felt a little panicked. _I care _he realized. I'd care if Natalie, Amy, Jason, Jada, or even Dan got hurt in any way. _I've got weaknesses and weaknesses are FLO..._ Ian took a fighting stance, and got ready. He would not loose.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The moment of silence passed, the Vesper agents pulled out their guns but before they could shoot, Jason struck first. He sent a flying kick towards one of them, knocking the gun into the pool, and a second later, Ian kicked the man right under the ribs and sent him flying into the pool but he managed to pull the trigger before he crumpled, Ian heard the sound of the bullet right next to his ear as it missed.

"Get the guns!" Amy shouted through the chaos, ramming herself into another Vesper, getting into a furious fist fight with him. Apparently they were very well off physically, and the man Jason and Ian had hurt stood up and sent a series of hard kicks at them and Natalie.

A few yards away, the third Vesper was running with Jada chasing him carrying the dart gun. Jada took aim, and just before she pressed the trigger, Dan ran in front of the man, trying to tackle him. Jada had less than two seconds to make a choice. The man still had his gun, if Jada didn't shoot him, he'd shoot everyone else but if Jada shot the dart, her aim could be off and she might knock out Dan giving the Vesper the chance to shoot Dan. Jada pressed the trigger. Someone crumpled and fell with a horrible thud.

"Nice shooting!" Dan gave her a big grin and Jada smiled back.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Amy finished off one of the men by knocking him out with the butt of a gun. The other agent was dealt with by Jason, as he gave him a lethal punch under his jawline and then a kick to the cheek. Only one agent was conscious and Natalie had given the man swift rabbit punch knocking him out again. All in all, it seemed unusually easy, besides the thing with Jada and the dart gun. To the paranoid Ian Kabra, it seemed as if these men were sent here wanting to be defeated. Vespers did not fight fairly, or stupidly. These agents had done both. The agents could have easily killed them with the guns but they didn't, they had purposely missed each time. Ian shared his thoughts with the other Cahills. His words were met with a thoughtful silence.

"Maybe that's true." Amy said breaking the silence.

"But why would they do that? I mean, they wouldn't just send these people to let us defeat them. Maybe they're warning us to stay alert?" Jada replied. Once again, there was absolute silence.

"No, Vespers wouldn't alert us. They were sent here to make sure we were here." Dan said breaking the silence.

"Explain." This was from Natalie.

"Well, the Vespers wouldn't know for we're here, so maybe they sent these men to make sure we were here. Now, if we these people didn't report back to them, they'd know yes, we're here for certain." Everyone considered this new theory, and finally decided it made sense but that still left the most important question unsaid until Natalie asked it.

"What do we do now?"

"We let them escape, and then we stay here." Ian looked at the surprised faces looking at him, and smiled.

"If we keep them captive, and then escape back to the HQ, they'd expect that and they'd also find the location of the HQ even if they couldn't attack it. But if we let these lovely people go, and put a tracking device on something of theirs, we would know where they arrived from." Everyone smiled at him, besides Amy. Ian sighed.

"But what do we do after that? They'll send more people here and we can't be here when that happens." Ian was about to answer her, but Jason got to it first, smiling. He was beginning to understand Ian's plan.

"We go _spying_."


End file.
